banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychotic Asylum
'''Psychotic Asylum '''was DeadGenocide/Panzer Inversion's second robot, and the robot to succeed DeadGenocide's first robot Heavy Steel Terror 3, which failed to qualify for Series 2. Psychotic Asylum was a circular full-body spinner, boasting three racks of razors to slash at the opponent when spun. Psychotic Asylum only took part in Team Trash, where it was paired up with fellow GameTechMods user Tetra10's robot sAniTy Delta, where they reached the semi-finals, racking up one win and one loss. In both of its appearances in Series 1.5, Psychotic Asylum was immobilized in some way. Psychotic Asylum did not return for Series 2, as DeadGenocide decided to put in So Cold... instead. Robot History Series 1.5 In Series 1.5 Psychotic Asylum (labeled in the pre-fight screen as Panzer Inversion) teamed up with fellow GTM user Tetra10's sAniTy Delta (labeled in the pre-fight screen as Tetra10). They were put up against Facetious Goose and Spunkly (incorrectly referred to in this fight as The Rex Tano). As the fight began, Psychotic Asylum drove over one of the floor flippers and was immediately turned onto its back, where it remained immobile for the remainder of the fight. The slow Facetious Goose joins with Spunkly in attacking the one remaining machine, helping it push sAniTy Delta towards the arena hammer. However, sAniTy Delta slips out of Spunkley's grip, spinning around and bringing its rear vertical flywheel into play. Facetious Goose misses with its flipper, resulting in sAniTy Delta's flywheel turning the robot onto its rear. Although Facetious Goose is ostensibly equipped with a srimech, it appeared to be non-functional for the fight, as it was not used. Facetious Goose fell back over, flailing its flipping system ineffectually. The fight continued for some time, with Facetious Goose doing little more than jostle forward enough to avoid being counted out. In what would be the first in a string of lucky twists, Facetious Goose's flailing brought it onto the floor flipper, which hit the robot right on the beak and turned it back onto its wheels, allowing it to rejoin its teammate in battling sAniTy Delta. After another blow from the hammer knocks off sAniTy Delta's rear flywheel disc, all three robots were stuck together near the arena hammer, and the countdown was begun for all of them. In an attempt to avoid being counted out, Spunkley drove directly into the pit, leaving only Facetious Goose to fight the badly damaged sAniTy Delta. Perhaps sensing a chance to turn the fight around, sAniTy Delta gets out from under the hammer, using its speed to wheel around Facetious Goose and push it underneath the arena hammer, landing a pair of blows. sAniTy Delta begins to push Facetious Goose towards the pit, but Facetious Goose misses with its flipper, the force actually upending the robot onto its back again. This allows sAniTy Delta to get fully underneath Facetious Goose and it forces it quickly into the pit. Despite not doing anything (and managing to KO itself in one of the entire series fastest knockouts), Psychotic Asylum moved on with sAniTy Delta to the second round of the Team Trash. Next, the team fought Captain Flippington and Ste-Zus. Captain Flippington and Ste-Zus won, eliminating Psychotic Asylum and sAniTy Delta from the Team Trash competition. Results |} Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 Series Record * Series 1: Did not enter * Series 1.5: Team Trash Round 2, also entered with The Amalgamate and Heavy Steel Terror 3 * Series 2: Entered with So Cold... * Series 2.5: Did not enter * Series 3.0: Unknown Category:Full body spinners Category:Team Trash competitors Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Robots built by GameTechMods members Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses